Dragon Tales
Feature Overview How it works... Dragon Tales Archive *Complete all Chapters of the Dragon Tales events to earn new dragons and learn about the origins of the Dragon Isles along the way! *New prize after completing each chapter! |-| 5th= Art Gala *The Art Gala Event is available at level 17. ---- Chapter 1 (3 Acts) 1. Plant Buffbeets (7). (Skip: 7 ) 2. Harvest Buffbeets (7). (Skip: 7 ) 3. Visit 2 Community Members. (Skip: 7 ) Prize: Splatter Dragon ---- Chapter 2 (3 Acts) 1. Harvest Impruberries (6). (Skip: 6 ) 2. Feed your Splatter Dragon (15 times). (Skip: 15 ) 3. Harvest Fireapples (7). (Skip: 14 ) Prize: 410 21,000 ---- Chapter 3 (3 Acts) 1. Breed a Forest Dragon with another Dragon. (Skip: 15 ) 2. Feed your Splatter Dragon (15 times). (Skip: 15 ) 3. Complete 1 Practice Makes Perfect. (Skip: 15 ) Prize: 5 ---- Chapter 4 (2 Acts) 1. Craft a Blue Hedge. (Skip: 20 ) 2. Win 2 Battle Arena Matches. (Skip: 55 ) Prize: 1 Work in Progress ---- Chapter 5 (4 Acts) 1. Spend 300,000 Coins on Decorations. (Skip: 10 ) 2. Raise a Splatter Dragon to Level 7. (Skip: 7 ) 3. Harvest Pumpwings (7). (Skip: 17 ) 4. Breed a Light Dragon with another Dragon. (Skip: 15 ) Prize: 10,000 ---- Chapter 6 (3 Acts) 1. Breed a Magic Dragon with another Dragon. (Skip: 15 ) 2. Raise a Splatter Dragon to level 10. (Skip: 30 ) 3. Win 3 Battle Arena Matches. (Skip: 85 ) Prize: Comic Dragon ---- Chapter 7 (4 Acts) 1. Complete 1 Practice Makes Perfect. (Skip: 15 ) 2. Raise a Comic Dragon to Level 4. (Skip: 4 ) 3. Craft a Blue Hedge. (Skip: 30 ) 4. Breed a Night Dragon with another Dragon. (Skip: 15 ) Prize: 410 21,000 ---- Chapter 8 (4 Acts) 1. Breed a Virtue Dragon with another Dragon. (Skip: 15 ) 2. Raise a Comic Dragon to Level 7. (Skip: 15 ) 3. Craft a Red Hedge. (Skip: 20 ) 4. Win 4 Battle Arena Matches. (Skip: 95 ) Prize: 1 Masterpiece ---- Chapter 9 (4 Acts) 1. Win 5 Battle Arena Matches. (Skip: 135 ) 2. Complete 2 Practice Makes Perfect. (Skip: 30 ) 3. Raise your Splatter Dragon to level 13. (Skip: 10 ) 4. Feed your Comic Dragon (10 times). (Skip: 30 ) Prize: 15 ---- Chapter 10 (4 Acts) 1. Craft a Blue Hedge.(?) (Skip: 20 ) 2. Raise a Comic Dragon to Level 10. (Skip: 295 ) 3. Complete 1 Practice Makes Perfect. (Skip: 15 ) 4. Win 5 Battle Arena Matches. (Skip: 135 ) Prize: Nouveau Dragon DragonTalesArt1.jpg DragonTalesArt2.jpg ArtCh1Act1.jpg ArtCh1Act2.jpg ArtCh1Act3.jpg ArtCh1Prize.jpg ArtCh1to2.jpg ArtCh2Act1.jpg ArtCh2Act2.jpg ArtCh2Act3.jpg ArtCh2Prize.jpg ArtCh2to3.jpg ArtCh3Act1.jpg ArtCh3Act2.jpg ArtCh3Act3.jpg ArtCh3Prize.jpg ArtCh3to4.jpg ArtCh4Act1.jpg ArtCh4Act2.jpg ArtCh4Prize.jpg ArtCh4to5.jpg ArtCh5Act1.jpg ArtCh5Act2.jpg ArtCh5Act3.jpg ArtCh5Act4.jpg ArtCh5Prize.jpg ArtCh5to6.jpg ArtCh6Act1.jpg ArtCh6Act2.jpg ArtCh6Act3.jpg ArtCh6Prize.jpg ArtCh6to7.jpg ArtCh7Act1.jpg ArtCh7Act2.jpg ArtCh7Act3.jpg ArtCh7Act4.jpg ArtCh7Prize.jpg ArtCh7to8.jpg ArtCh8Act1.jpg ArtCh8Act2.jpg ArtCh8Act3.jpg 'Dragon Tales: Art Gala' *Somewhere on the island there is a young Splatter Dragon who finds beauty in everything it sees. Appreciating everything that life has to offer, the Splatter Dragon wants to give back and create inspiring art for others to see. *With paintbrush in hand, the Splatter Dragon eagerly started putting color to canvas. With hundreds of brushstrokes and empty paint tubes, the dragon is left with...well, nothing impressive. This isn't as easy as expected! *Down but still determined, the Splatter Dragon dedicates all of its time to practicing and perfecting its craft. New inspiration would be required, so it sets off to take in new and beautiful landscapes! *Painting after painting, the Splatter Dragon slowly gained an understanding of the fundamentals and it showed on the canvas. A passing dragon applauded the Splatter Dragon's work and informed it that they should prepare a piece to show the Nouveau Dragon who was going to make an appearance at a local art gala. *The Nouveau Dragon was regarded as one of the finest art aficionados in modern history! If the Splatter Dragon wanted to impress it, it would have to find an art mentor to push it to its creative limits and understand all there is to art and inspiration. *Looking far and wide, the Splatter Dragon located a dragon whose reputation on line work was talked about far and wide. Approaching the Comic Dragon took a great deal of courage, but the bravery paid off. The Comic Dragon agreed to teach the Splatter Dragon as long as it was willing to learn new and different art styles. *With pens, pencils, and paints, the Splatter Dragon worked from dusk till dawn learning new art techniques and exploring creative freedom in a variety of mediums. The world around it was an infinite source of inspiration just waiting to be captured onto a canvas. *Day in and day out the two dragons practiced. Finding an affinity to the paintbrush and canvas, the Splatter Dragon decided to focus on painting a portrait. One evening, just days away from the Nouveau Dragon's arrival, the Comic Dragon found the Splatter Dragon sleeping over a finished piece so beautiful and majestic that it knew it would be a masterpiece! *All the hard work started to pay off. The Splatter Dragon framed its most recent work and compared it to the first work in progress. It had come a long way. Now it was up to the Splatter Dragon to display its whole body of work at the Art Gala and hope that something would catch the Nouveau Dragon's eye! The day had arrived and many gala-goers applauded the Splatter Dragon for its versatility and commitment to the arts as they perused the plethora of work. *Over the crowd viewing the masterpiece, the Splatter Dragon noticed someone examining the old work in progress leaning in the corner. Approaching the smiling dragon, the Splatter was shocked to realize it was the Nouveau Dragon! Fear struck its heart as the art master was looking at its first piece! The Nouveau Dragon clearly caught this and laughed joyfully. It explained to the Splatter Dragon that while its masterpiece was truly a work of art, it was more interested in the journey the Splatter Dragon took to get there. The work in progress was a timeline of dedication to the arts, a timeline the Nouveau Dragon wanted to be a part of moving forward! The Splatter Dragon did it, but there was always more to learn, more to paint! |-| 4th= The Time of Dragons *The The Time of Dragons Event is available at level 23. ---- Chapter 1 (3 Acts) 1. Plant Fireapples (2). (Skip: 2 ) 2. Harvest Fireapples. (Skip: 2 ) 3. Visit 2 Neighbors. (Skip: 4 ) Prize: Astro Dragon ---- Chapter 2 (3 Acts) 1. Harvest Buffbeets (3). (Skip: 3 ) 2. Visit 3 Neighbors. (Skip: 6 ) 3. Feed your Astro Dragon (20 food). (Skip: 3 ) Prize: 410 21,000 ---- Chapter 3 (3 Acts) 1. Complete 1 To Infinity and Beyond Adventure. (Skip: 15 ) 2. Raise an Astro Dragon to Level 4. (Skip: 7 ) 3. Craft a Spell Scroll. (Skip: 6 ) Prize: 12,000 ---- Chapter 4 (4 Acts) 1. Raise an Astro Dragon to Level 7. (Skip: 7 ) 2. Harvest Impruberries (35). (Skip: 10 ) 3. Win 2 Battle Arena Matches. (Skip: 55 ) 4. Complete 1 To Infinity and Beyond Adventure. (Skip: 15 ) Prize: 1 Launch Pad ---- Chapter 5 (3 Acts) 1. Complete 1 To Infinity and Beyond Adventure. (Skip: 15 ) 2. Win 3 Battle Arena Matches. (Skip: 85 ) 3. Raise an Astro Dragon to level 10. (Skip: 75 ) Prize: Portal Dragon ---- Chapter 6 (4 Acts) 1. Complete 2 To Infinity and Beyond Adventure. (Skip: 25 ) 2. Win 3 Battle Arena Matches. (Skip: 85 ) 3. Breed a Light Dragon with another Dragon. (Skip: 15 ) 4. Feed your Portal Dragon (20 food). (Skip: 3 ) Prize: 25 ---- Chapter 7 (4 Acts) 1. Breed an Air Dragon with another Dragon. (Skip: 15 ) 2. Raise a Portal Dragon to Level 4. (Skip: 4 ) 3. Complete 1 To Infinity and Beyond Adventure. (Skip: 15 ) 4. Spend 300k Coins on Decos. (Skip: 20 ) Prize: 15 ---- Chapter 8 (4 Acts) 1. Complete 1 To Infinity and Beyond Adventure. (Skip: 15 ) 2. Win 2 Battle Arena Matches. (Skip: 55 ) 3. Raise a Portal Dragon to Level 7. (Skip: 7 ) 4. Breed a Water Dragon with another Dragon. (Skip: 15 ) Prize: 1 Time Portal ---- Chapter 9 (4 Acts) 1. Breed a Magic Dragon with another Dragon. (Skip: 15 ) 2. Complete 3 To Infinity and Beyond Adventure. (Skip: 35 ) 3. Raise an Portal Dragon to level 9. (Skip: 9 ) 4. Win 4 Battle Arena Matches. (Skip: 95 ) Prize: 410 21,000 ---- Chapter 10 (4 Acts) 1. Craft a Spell Scroll. (Skip: 20 ) 2. Win 5 Battle Arena Matches. (Skip: 135 ) 3. Raise a Portal Dragon to level 10. (Skip: 315 ) 4. Complete 1 To Infinity and Beyond Adventure. (Skip: 15 ) Prize: Time Travel Dragon DragonTalesTimeofDragons1.jpg DragonTalesTimeofDragons2.jpg TimeCh1Act1.jpg TimeCh1Act2.jpg TimeCh1Act3.jpg TimeCh1Prize.jpg TimeCh1to2.jpg TimeCh2Act1.jpg TimeCh2Act2.jpg TimeCh2Act3.jpg TimeCh2Prize.jpg TimeCh2to3.jpg TimeCh3Act1.jpg TimeCh3Act2.jpg TimeCh3Act3.jpg TimeCh3Prize.jpg TimeCh3to4.jpg TimeCh4Act1.jpg TimeCh4Act2.jpg TimeCh4Act3.jpg TimeCh4Act4.jpg TimeCh4Prize.jpg TimeCh4to5.jpg TimeCh5Act1.jpg TimeCh5Act2.jpg TimeCh5Act3.jpg TimeCh5Prize.jpg TimeCh5to6.jpg TimeCh6Act1.jpg TimeCh6Act2.jpg TimeCh6Act3.jpg TimeCh6Act4.jpg TimeCh6Prize.jpg TimeCh6to7.jpg TimeCh7Act1.jpg TimeCh7Act2.jpg TimeCh7Act3.jpg TimeCh7Act4.jpg TimeCh7Prize.jpg TimeCh7to8.jpg TimeCh8Act1.jpg TimeCh8Act2.jpg TimeCh8Act3.jpg TimeCh8Act4.jpg TimeCh8Prize.jpg TimeCh8to9.jpg TimeCh9Act1.jpg TimeCh9Act2.jpg TimeCh9Act3.jpg TimeCh9Act4.jpg TimeCh9Prize.jpg TimeCh9to10.jpg TimeCh10Act1.jpg TimeCh10Act2.jpg TimeCh10Act3.jpg TimeCh10Act4.jpg TimeCh10Prize.jpg 'Dragon Tales: The Time of Dragons' *The coming of the Prime Dragons was celebrated and cherished by all on the Dragon Isles, but one young Astro Dragon became concerned upon their arrival. With the reemergence of such ancient dragons from a time lost, what would that mean for the future dragons and the Isles? The Astro Dragon worried that one day there would be a world without dragons, one where their existence would be myth, and so it decided to find the answer on its own. *Legends speak of a dragon capable of not only traveling the far distances of space, but time itself. The Time Travel Dragon would know what the future of the dragons held. The fabled dragon was out there somewhere, it must be!. The young Astro Dragon heard tales of other dragons capable of leaving the planet's orbit, but such talented dragons were out of reach. To break clear of the planet's gravity well and enter space, the Astro Dragon trained alone for months, leaping off mountain tops and soaring through the air at sound-breaking speeds. *With a heart full of courage and sight set on the prize, the Astro Dragon readied itself on the launchpad. A countdown was held over a series of loudspeakers. Three... "I have to break out of the atmosphere" ...two, "I must find someone who can locate the Time Travel Dragon" ...one, "The answers are out there!" With mighty flaps of its wings, the Astro Dragon soared higher and higher in the sky. The sun glared as all the other dragons cheered! *Space! Flying through the vacuum of space was nothing like the Astro Dragon imagined it would be. Taking some time to enjoy the newfound freedom of space he circled around the moon and passed by a Planet Dragon, waving while zooming away. While the flight was enjoyable, the Astro Dragon knew there was a long trip ahead. Somewhere out there the answers were waiting, and so the Astro Dragon flew away, deep, deep into the darkness. *What felt like eons passed. Stars drifted away and planets seemed to avoid the Astro Dragon's path altogether. It was cold and lonely; the Astro Dragon was lost. Slowly floating into the unknown it began to doubt its quest. What if there was nothing out here? What if dragons would one day just be stories told to children? These dark thoughts permeated the dragon as everything turned black. Suddenly there was a flicker of bright light. A small circle of intense colors immediately opened up and out of it flew the front half of a never-before-seen dragon The foreign dragon's attention snapped to the Astro Dragon and said, "There you are. I've been looking everywhere for you little one." *The Portal Dragon explained that it was visited by the legendary Time Travel Dragon long ago and it told them that they would one day find the Astro Dragon and help it on a great quest. Having left a planet's orbit was one thing, but traveling through holes in space was another thing altogether! The Portal Dragon gave praise for being a quick learner as they jumped to the farthest reaches of space and alternate dimensions. *The Portal Dragon's capability to jump between vast distances proved incredibly helpful as the two dragons searched the cosmos for the answers the Time Travel Dragon held. In their conversations the Portal Dragon explained that it was trying to develop a method that would allow dragons to easily travel far distances. Stationary portals placed on the Dragon Isles and elsewhere could make future quests, such as the Astro Dragon's search much easier. *The two dragons flew past colorful worlds and galaxies that awed the Astro Dragon. As the two dragons flew toward one of the brightest suns either had witnessed, all light was sucked into a small black sphere. The space around them seemed to shake as the sphere pulsed and released a torrential flood of color and light... *Out of the bright center emerged one of the most elegant dragons that it had ever seen. It was the fabled Time Travel Dragon! All of the Astro Dragon's questions raced through its head and it didn't know where to start. The Portal Dragon laughed and told the Astro Dragon to start with its question about the arrival of the Prime Dragons. *With a reassured voice the Time Travel Dragon explained to the brave Astro Dragon that the emergence of the ancient Prime Dragons wasn't a bad omen, but instead a symbol of a golden age for all dragons. As long as they took care of one another and the world around them, they would be welcome to stay forever. Expecting her to leave as soon as it came, the Astro Dragon was surprised to hear that the Time Travel Dragon would accompany the two back to the Isle and stay there to witness the new age of dragons. |-| 3nd= Wild Winds *The Wild Winds Event is available at level 23. ---- Chapter 1 (3 Acts) 1. Plant Buffbeets. (Skip: 1 ) 2. Harvest Buffbeets. (Skip: 1 ) 3. Visit 2 Neighbors. (Skip: 4 ) Prize: Amphora Dragon ---- Chapter 2 (3 Acts) 1. Feed your Amphora Dragon (20 food). (Skip: 1 ) 2. Visit 3 Neighbors. (Skip: 6 ) 3. Craft a Spell Scroll. (Skip: 20 ) Prize: 410 21,000 ---- Chapter 3 (3 Acts) 1. Raise an Amphora Dragon to Level 4. (Skip: 3 ) 2. Complete 1 Ancient Amphora. (Skip: 20 ) 3. Craft a Dragon Topiary. (Skip: 25 ) Prize: 1 Skyward Wind Statue ---- Chapter 4 (3 Acts) 1. Win 3 Battle Arena Matches. (Skip: 90 ) 2. Raise an Amphora Dragon to Level 5. (Skip: 10 ) 3. Complete 1 Ancient Amphora. (Skip: 20 ) Prize: 1 Airy Amphora ---- Chapter 5 (4 Acts) 1. Breed a Light Dragon with another Dragon. (Skip: 20 ) 2. Raise an Amphora Dragon to level 7. (Skip: 15 ) 3. Complete 2 Ancient Amphora. (Skip: 40 ) 4. Win 4 Battle Arena Matches. (Skip: 120 ) Prize: 12,000 ---- Chapter 6 (5 Acts) 1. Breed a Night Dragon with another Dragon. (Skip: 20 ) 2. Spend 100k Coins on Decos. (Skip: 20 ) 3. Complete 3 Ancient Amphora. (Skip: 60 4. Win 5 Battle Arena Matches. (Skip: 150 ) 5. Raise an Amphora Dragon to level 9. (Skip: 78 ) Prize: 25 ---- Chapter 7 (4 Acts) 1. Craft a Spell Scroll. (Skip: 20 ) 2. Win 6 Battle Arena Matches. (Skip: 180 ) 3. Raise an Amphora Dragon to level 10. (Skip: 387 ) 4. Complete 1 Ancient Amphora. (Skip: 20 ) Prize: Zephyr Dragon DragonTalesWildWinds1.jpg DragonTalesWildWinds2.jpg WildWindsCh1Act1.jpg WildWindsCh1Act2.jpg WildWindsCh1Act3.jpg WildWindsCh1Prize.jpg WildWindsCh1to2.jpg WildWindsCh2Act1.jpg WildWindsCh2Act2.jpg WildWindsCh2Act3.jpg WildWindsCh2Prize.jpg WildWindsCh2to3.jpg WildWindsCh3Act1.jpg WildWindsCh3Act2.jpg WildWindsCh3Act3.jpg WildWindsCh3Prize.jpg WildWindsCh3to4.jpg WildWindsCh4Act1.jpg WildWindsCh4Act2.jpg WildWindsCh4Act3.jpg WildWindsCh4Prize.jpg WildWindsCh4to5.jpg WildWindsCh5Act2.jpg WildWindsCh5Act3.jpg WildWindsCh5Act4.jpg WildWindsCh5Prize.jpg WildWindsCh5to6.jpg WildWindsCh6Act1.jpg WildWindsCh6Act2.jpg WildWindsCh6Act3.jpg WildWindsCh6Act4.jpg WildWindsCh6Act5.jpg WildWindsCh6Prize.jpg WildWindsCh6to7.jpg WildWindsCh7Act1.jpg WildWindsCh7Act2.jpg WildWindsCh7Act3.jpg WildWindsCh7Act4.jpg WildWindsCh7Prize.jpg 'Dragon Tales: Wild Winds' *Ages ago in what was called the time of Heroic Dragons, there was a free spirited, yet mischievous Zephyr Dragon. Lords of all the land set out a challenge to the strongest, fastest, and wisest of dragons to capture the elusive Zephyr Dragon. They claimed it would play tricks on them and they wanted to get it out of their lands. *The Zephyr Dragon was harder to capture than anticipated. The strongest dragons couldn't wrangle it. The fastest dragons couldn't catch it. The wisest dragons couldn't outwit it. Yet a humble dragon caught the wild hearted Zephyr with nothing but an amphora vase. Earning the respect of all the other dragons, the new hero was named the Amphora Dragon. *The story of the Zephyr has been lost to most dragons throughout the ages, known only to a young descendant of the original Amphora Dragon from the Venerable Vault, the long forgotten realm that contained the Zephyr Dragon. The ancient amphora vase that helped capture the dragon was found broken and its pieces scattered across the land which means it's this young Amphora Dragon's duty to search for clues and scour the Dragon Isle to rebuild the vase. Tradition dictates that the Amphora Dragons are the keeper of the Zephyr Dragon and if it ever escaped they would track it down and bring it back. *Tracking down clues to the whereabouts of the Zephyr Dragon are important, but the Amphora Dragon knows that it must also train. Mind, body, and soul must be attuned to have a chance at capturing the reclusive counterpart. *Looking for assistance in its quest, the Amphora Dragon seeks out like-minded dragons to befriend and help lure the Zephyr out of hiding. As it continues to train and perfect its skills, it knows that it must retrieve more pieces of the original amphora vase to reconstruct the ancient relic. *With friends, strategy, and luck on its side, the Amphora Dragon has caught the trail of its counterpart. While it playfully teases its pursuer, the Zephyr Dragon is unknowingly lured into a labyrinth of the Amphora's design. The time is near, the Zephyr Dragon will be tamed again after thousands of years! *Clever as it is, the Zephyr Dragon remembered being in the same situation thousands of years ago and began to laugh. It encircled the Amphora Dragon and playfully spoke to it, revealing that all those years ago it wasn't captured by the Amphora Dragon's ancestor; it became friends with it. The secret method of taming the wild Zephyr Dragon wasn't about brawn, brains, or speed, it was about accepting the Zephyr Dragon for who it was, and welcoming it into its home in the Venerable Vault. The Amphora Dragon, now fully grown and experienced, began to laugh as they exchanged stories of their chase and found their way back to their familiar home in the Venerable Vault. |-| 2nd= Restoring The Dark Crystal *The Restoring The Dark Crystal Event was available at level 11. ---- Chapter 1 (3 Acts) 1. Plant Impruberries. (Skip: 1 ) 2. Harvest Impruberries. (Skip: 1 ) 3. Visit 2 Neighbors. (Skip: 2 ) Prize: Sorceress Dragon ---- Chapter 2 (3 Acts) 1. Feed your Sorceress Dragon. (Skip: 1 ) 2. Harvest Buffbeets. (Skip: 1 ) 3. Craft a Spell Scroll. (Skip: 6 ) Prize: 410 21,000 ---- Chapter 3 (4 Acts) 1. Raise a Sorceress Dragon to Level 3. (Skip: 3 ) 2. Play with dragons on other islands (4). (Skip: 4 ) 3. Complete Romancing the Crystal. (Skip: 18 ) 4. Harvest Pumpwings. (Skip: 10 ) Prize: 1 Dark Crystal Ball ---- Chapter 4 (4 Acts) 1. Mate a Forest Dragon with another Dragon. (Skip: 5 ) 2. Win 2 Battle Arena Matches. (Skip: 60 ) 3. Raise a Sorceress Dragon to Level 5. (Skip: 10 ) 4. Complete Mapping the Island. (Skip: 24 ) Prize: 410 21,000 ---- Chapter 5 (4 Acts) 1. Mate a Charm Dragon with another Dragon. (Skip: 5 ) 2. Win 3 Battle Arena matches. (Skip: 90 ) 3. Raise a Sorceress Dragon to level 7. (Skip: 15 ) 4. Complete Romancing the Crystal (2 times). (Skip: 36 ) Prize: 1 Sorceress' Spellbook ---- Chapter 6 (4 Acts) 1. Mate a Night Dragon with another Dragon. (Skip: 5 ) 2. Win 4 Battle Arena matches. (Skip: 120 ) 3. Raise a Sorceress Dragon to level 9. (Skip: 96 4. Complete Romancing the Crystal (3 times). (Skip: 54 ) Prize: 10 Mystic Maps ---- Chapter 7 (4 Acts) 1. Spend 300,000 Coins on Decorations. (Skip: 20 ) 2. Complete Romancing the Crystal (3 times). (Skip: 54 ) 3. Raise a Sorceress Dragon to level 10. (Skip: 398 ) 4. Win 5 Battle Arena matches. (Skip: 150 ) Prize: Dark Crystal Dragon DragonTalesDarkCrystal.jpg DragonTalesDarkCrystal2.jpg DarkCrystalCh1Act1.jpg DarkCrystalCh1Act2.jpg DarkCrystalCh1Act3.jpg DarkCrystalCh1Prize.jpg DarkCrystalCh1to2.jpg DarkCrystalCh2Act1.jpg DarkCrystalCh2Act2.jpg DarkCrystalCh2Act3.jpg DarkCrystalCh2Prize.jpg DarkCrystalCh2to3.jpg DarkCrystalCh3Act1.jpg DarkCrystalCh3Act2.jpg DarkCrystalCh3Act3.jpg DarkCrystalCh3Act4.jpg DarkCrystalCh3Prize.jpg DarkCrystalCh3to4.jpg DarkCrystalCh4Act1.jpg DarkCrystalCh4Act2.jpg DarkCrystalCh4Act3.jpg DarkCrystalCh4Act4.jpg DarkCrystalCh4Prize.jpg DarkCrystalCh4to5.jpg DarkCrystalCh5Act1.jpg DarkCrystalCh5Act2.jpg DarkCrystalCh5Act3.jpg DarkCrystalCh5Act4.jpg DarkCrystalCh5Prize.jpg DarkCrystalCh5to6.jpg DarkCrystalCh6Act1.jpg DarkCrystalCh6Act2.jpg DarkCrystalCh6Act3.jpg DarkCrystalCh6Act4.jpg DarkCrystalCh6Prize.jpg DarkCrystalCh6to7.jpg DarkCrystalCh7Act1.jpg DarkCrystalCh7Act2.jpg DarkCrystalCh7Act3.jpg DarkCrystalCh7Act4.jpg DarkCrystalCh7Prize.jpg |-| 1st= Birth Of The Isles Event *The Birth Of The Isles Event was available at level 17. ---- Chapter 1 (2 Acts) 1. Plant Buffbeets. (Skip: 1 ) 2. Harvest Buffbeets. (Skip: 1 ) Prize: Moonlight Dragon ---- Chapter 2 (3 Acts) 1. Feed your Moonlight Dragon. (Skip: 1 ) 2. Visit 3 Neighbors. (Skip: 3 ) 3. Harvest 1 Pumpwings. (Skip: 10 ) Prize: 410 21,000 ---- Chapter 3 (3 Acts) 1. Raise a Moonlight Dragon to Level 3 or 4. (Skip: 3 ) 2. Complete Mapping the Island. (Skip: 18 ) 3. Craft a Spell Scroll. (Skip: 6 ) Prize: 10 Mystic Maps ---- Chapter 4 (3 Acts) 1. Win 3 Battle Arena matches. (Skip: 30 ) 2. Raise a Moonlight Dragon to level 5. (Skip: 25 ) 3. Complete Mapping the Island. (Skip: 24 ) Prize: 410 21,000 ---- Chapter 5 (3 Acts) 1. Mate a Light Dragon with another Dragon. (Skip: 5 ) 2. Win 3 Battle Arena matches. (Skip: 90 ) 3. Complete Volcanic Treasures. (Skip: 36 ) Prize: 1 Light Banner ---- Chapter 6 (5 Acts) 1. Mate a Water Dragon with another Dragon. (Skip: 5 ) 2. Spend 100,000 Coins on Decorations. (Skip: 20 ) 3. Win 5 Battle Arena matches. (Skip: 150 ) 4. Raise a Moonlight Dragon to level 9. (Skip: 184 5. Complete Mainland Magic Show. (Skip: 36 ) Prize: 1 Water Banner ---- Chapter 7 (5 Acts) 1. Mate a Moonlight Dragon with another Dragon. (Skip: 5 ) 2. Spend 250,000 Coins on Decorations. (Skip: 50 ) 3. Win 6 Battle Arena matches. (Skip: 180 ) 4. Raise a Moonlight Dragon to level 10. (Skip: 494 ) 5. Complete Volcanic Treasures. (Skip: 36 ) Prize: Creation Dragon DragonTalesPopUp.jpg DragonTalesBirth.jpg BirthCh1Act1.jpg BirthCh1Act2.jpg BirthCh1Prize.jpg BirthCh1to2.jpg BirthCh2Act1.jpg BirthCh2Act2.jpg BirthCh2Act3.jpg BirthCh2Prize.jpg BirthCh2to3.jpg BirthCh3Act1.jpg BirthCh3Act2.jpg BirthCh3Act3.jpg BirthCh3Prize.jpg BirthCh3to4.jpg BirthCh4Act1.jpg BirthCh4Act2.jpg BirthCh4Act3.jpg BirthCh4Prize.jpg BirthCh4to5.jpg BirthCh5Act1.jpg BirthCh5Act2.jpg BirthCh5Act3.jpg BirthCh5Prize.jpg BirthCh5to6.jpg BirthCh6Act1.jpg BirthCh6Act2.jpg BirthCh6Act3.jpg BirthCh6Act4.jpg BirthCh6Act5.jpg BirthCh6Prize.jpg BirthCh6to7.jpg BirthCh7Act1.jpg BirthCh7Act2.jpg BirthCh7Act3.jpg BirthCh7Act4.jpg BirthCh7Act5.jpg BirthCh7Prize.jpg Category:Gameplay